Viaje a un mundo sorprendente
by onofre16
Summary: Un humano de las fuerzas especiales de america recibe un accidente por causa del "destino". Es llevado a un mundo mágico en el que acecha un mal que nadie conoce, y con unos dones y armas que le es entregado, a de detener este mal que acecha esTE buen munDo mágico gobernado por PONYS, no sin antes, pasar una aventuras que le cambiaran su vida.


Hantes de empezar me gustaria aclarar que este es mi primer fanfic, y como se vera, aveces no me explicare con mucha claridad, pero aun asi intento hacer todo lo posible para que quede lo mas decentemente posible. UN SALUDO: TAILOR16.

PROLOGO .:

TITULO: Viaje a un mundo sorprendente.

ATENCION. : 1-Este fanfic se narrara en primera y tercera persona según el momento en el que se encuentre la historia.

2-En esta historia nuestro protagonista se encuentra en el año

2034, es un marine de las fuerzas especiales de los estados unidos y tiene 22 años.

3-En la historia habra crosouvers de peliculas y videojuegos.

4-Este va a ser un fanfic de my little pony, toda la historia sera sucedida despues de la cuarta temporada.

4-Podra haber escenas violentas, gore o sexo (depende del autor).

Sin mas en perder el tiempo comenzemos.:

Narracion en primera persona.:

-Querido diario, ayer vine de una mision por las fabelas y no puedo sorportar mas el como estan esta pobre gente casi muerta de hambre luchando para sobrevivir de cualquier manera hasta el punto de matar a otra gente.

Ya he visto muchas cosas que me gustaria no haber presenciado en ese momento…, Bueno, mañana vuelvo a casa despues de 1 año y medio en este infierno.

Narracion en tercera persona.:

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en su tienda de campaña escribiendo un diario personal. Ya era de noche y al cabo de un rato tras escribir su diario se dispone a ir a la cama para dormir.

Al cabo de un par de oras de haberse acostado estaba soñando algo, "raro", no era una pesadilla, ni un sueño como cualquier otro, era una visión del futuro, pero que el protagonista no era consciente de ello.

En la visión se encontraba en un bosque muy raro, no era muy parecido en los bosques de la tierra, el veia todo muy borroso en lo cual el protagonista sostenia un palo metalico con una luz que sobresalia en ella, y derrepente el suelo empieza a temblar en lo cual al instante escucha unos gritos, al cual nuestro protagonista empieza a correr en la direccion donde provenian los llantos.

Al salir del bosque, se encontraba en una colina en el cual se podia ver un pueblo, con estructuras muy particulares, pero eso no llamo la atención del protagonista, observo que todos los edificios estavan en llamas, y derrepente una niebla negra como del mismo vacio le envuelve.

Nuestro protagonista se despierta con sudores en la frente en el cual dice en su mente,

-otra vez esa pesadilla-,

Se levantae de su cama y se dispone a ducharse, tras eso, empieza a preparar sus maletas, para irse de aquel lugar en el cual vio muchas cosas desagradables.

Estava en un aeropuerto, transportado por camiones militares, cuando baja se fija que iba a ir solo en un avion privado, de alta clase pero a la vez muy pequeño para su gusto.

Al cabo de media hora de vuelo, empieza a haber unas turbulencias, el prota piensa que es por la tormenta electrica que atraviesan…

Las turbulencias no dejaban de ser cada vez mas constantes hasta que derrepente un gran relampago ciega al prota , al abrir los ojos ve por la ventanilla, que ya no habia ninguna tormenta electrica, pero eso no le preocupo a el , ¡si no el que le preocupo que el avion iba en picado al suelo!.

El protagonista con la mayor velocidad que pudo fue a la cabina del piloto, en el cual no habia nadie, no lo piensa dos veces y se sienta al asiento del piloto y coje los controles para poder estabilizar el avion…,(o almenos intentarlo),… el prota al fijarse bien en los lados vio, que los motores dejaron de funcionar haciendo que el avion siga callendo y el protagonista, diciendo todas las maldecidades o palabras bruscas, que el sabia en su mente, mientras intentava, que almenos el aterrizaje no sea tan brusco.

El aterrizaje, por supuesto fue muy brusco,el protagonista estava desmallado por el golpe que habia recibido en la cabeza.

EN PONYVILLE,:

La princesa twilight estava con sus amigas, sorprendidas por algo absolutamente inesperado para ellas, vieron un gran portal abrirse sobre el bosque everfree y tras el aparecer un objeto metalico caer en el cual nunca habian visto.

-RARITY-, ¿Habeis visto lo que yo?

-RAIMBOWDASH-, Eso fue,….,!INCREIBLE!

-APPLEJACK-, Yo no diria eso, y que tal si fuese algun mal o algo asi…, (es interrumpida por una pony rosa)

-PINKIEPIE-, ¡Fue al nunca visto!, esto en un caso para pinkieholmes-. (Sacando una lupa de dios sabe donde).

-APPLEJACK-, Alto hay vaquera, primero tenemos que esperar hasta mañana, que en poco tiempo sera de noche, y ya sabes que el bosque everfree es mas peligroso de noche que de dia.

-FLUTTERSHY-, En eso tiene razon -, diciendo detrás de rarity escondida por el susto de la explosion al habrirse el portal, en el cual sorprende a rarity en el cual no se habia enterado que se habia puesto detrás de ella.

Despues de eso las ponis estavan discutiendo, excepto twilight que aun estava mirando el bosque, en un momento se gira y grita…,

-TWILIGHT-, ¡BAAASTAAA!- En un instante las cinco ponis que estaban discutiendo en que hacer se giran mirando hacia la poni de color morado.

-Iremos mañana a investigar, en primer lugar iremos a la casa de zecora haber si sabe algo de lo que esta ir a casa a descansar que tenemos un viaje mañana.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Y hasta aquí el prologo, espero que les alla gustado, en el primer capitulo ya dire el nombre de protagonista xd.

Se despide tailor16


End file.
